


All's Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1800's Military AU, Established Bokuro, Eventual BokuAkaKuro, Homophobia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an attempt to escape the criminal underbelly of Paris, Bokuto and Kuroo enlist in the French military. They are assigned to the regiment of Akaashi Keiji- their cold and terrifying captain. But as they fight beside one another, it becomes obvious that perhaps Akaashi is more scared than he is scary.





	1. Chapter 1

A black umbrella shielded Kuroo from the rain as it came down in sheets. His lip curled when muddy water splashed up onto his trousers. Filthy city, he would have to wash these when he got home. 

He pulled his collar tighter to his face and quickened his step, eager to get out of this miserable weather. The crowd around him was thinning as people retreated into their houses, the freezing rain driving them inside. Nervous energy gathered in Kuroo’s gut as the emptying streets made him more vulnerable. Being recognized was extremely unlikely, but always a possibility. It was more difficult to be exposed in a crowd. 

A few blocks later, he was finally able to relax. The wide streets of central Paris narrowed into the deeply shadowed alleys that made rich people nervous. 

Finally, he was able to see the familiar clouded windows of home, with warm yellow light pouring out of them. He opened the door and smiled blissfully as the warmth from their fireplace hit him. 

“Kou?” he called, shaking water off of his umbrella before putting it away. “Are you home?”

“I’m in the workshop!” Bokuto called back, “Just a second!”

Kuroo shrugged off his coat and bag, kicking off his shoes before sinking into a chair in front of the fire. 

Footsteps pounded against the stairs, “How did the appointment go?” Bokuto asked, plopping into the chair across from him. 

Kuroo sighed, “These people make me sick. But they promised to pay us a lot of money.”

“What do they want?”

“It’s a younger man who wants us to make alterations to his grandmother’s will. Apparently he was horribly wronged by one of his siblings, but the old lady took the sister’s side. He was written out, and he wants me to change that.”

Bokuto pulled his legs up close to him, “Did the sister actually do something wrong?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Of course not. He tried to make it sound like it was her fault that he couldn’t control his temper and slapped her.”

Bokuto slouched down, resting his chin on his knees, “But he has money?”

“A lot of it.” Kuroo replied, “Unfortunately.”

They sat quietly, the fire cracking between them. Kuroo analyzed Bokuto from the corner of his vision, knowing that this silence was a bad sign. Personally, he didn’t like taking morally corrupt clients, but Bokuto absolutely hated it. 

He cleared his throat, “So what were you doing upstairs?”

Bokuto smiled, “I was working on a new formulation for green ink. You have to work really hard to make the other stuff work, it bleeds too much.”

And he was off, babbling to Kuroo about how increasing the amount of copper powder thickened the ink, while also causing the green to deepen over time.

Kuroo just listened, happy to see that Bokuto’s sullen mood had only lasted a moment. With a groan, he pulled himself to his feet and went to the door to pick up his bag, pulling out a loaf of bread, some soft cheese and a small bag of strawberries. 

Bokuto peered over the top of his chair, eyes locking on the fruit, “Are those for me?”

Kuroo smirked, “That depends. You’ll have to give me something for them.”

Bokuto bolted over and tried to steal the bag, but Kuroo kept it out of reach. 

“Not fair!” Bokuto pouted, “You’re taller than me!”

“That’s right, now barter for them.” Kuroo teased, holding the berries high up in the air. 

Bokuto threw an arm across his forehead dramatically, “Oh, woe is me! However will I get what I want when I have no money?” he batted his eyelashes and Kuroo snorted. 

He grabbed Bokuto’s hips and pulled him close, “Well. I might have a few suggestions.” 

Koutarou played along for all of two seconds before snatching the strawberries out of Kuroo’s hand, darting into the kitchen, “We’ve got all night, I’ll pay you later!” he called, “I’m hungry right now!”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, but followed him with the bread and cheese. Bokuto was right—they had all night.

* * *

Long after the sun had gone down, they had both settled down to bed. Bokuto was snoring, sleeping soundly, but Kuroo was still awake. This was pretty typical. He usually spent a few hours staring up at the ceiling before finally following Koutarou into sleep. 

He was just starting to drift off when he heard the telltale creak of their front door. He sat up, instantly on high alert. He concentrated, trying to hear any more noises. 

“Koutarou!” he whispered, shaking his partner’s shoulder, “Kou, wake up.” 

Bokuto groaned and opened his eyes sleepily, “Wha’ is it?”

“Listen.” Kuroo instructed, and Bokuto’s eyes widened. They both waited silently, looking at each other when they both heard the muffled thunk of something being pushed over. 

Kuroo slid out of bed, “Stay here.” he told Bokuto.

“Hell no.” Bokuto got out of bed after him, throwing a shirt on over his bare chest. “Where’s the pistol?”

“It’s in the workshop, with the mixing powders.” 

“I’ll go get it.” Bokuto bolted out of the room, socks pounding against the wood. 

Kuroo peaked his head out after him, squinting into the darkness to try to make out a shape past the staircase. He heard a crash from the workshop, and his head whipped towards the other room. Bokuto was swearing quietly, glass clinking together as he moved around. 

A silhouette appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and Kuroo pulled his head back into the bedroom, his chest tightening in fear. 

Footsteps became audible as the intruder climbed the stairs, and Kuroo prayed that Koutarou would find the gun and then stay put. If he came back into the hallway now, he would be a sitting duck. 

The door to the bedroom was pushed open and Kuroo closed his eyes before stepping away from the wall and into the moonlight, revealing himself. He held his hands out at his sides, “Take whatever you want. Don’t hurt me, and I won’t report you.”

Dark eyes flashed, “I’m not here to steal anything.”

“Well what are you here for then?”

“Are you Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Kuroo had a strong feeling that his answer should be no. He thought of Bokuto in the other room, “I am.”

It was difficult to see in the dark, but white moonlight shone off of bared teeth as the intruder sneered. “I thought so. I’ve been looking for you.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You created a warrant for my arrest.” the words came out in a snarl, “I tried to leave Nohebi, but the police took me in for some bullshit charges. All I wanted was to get out, and your work got me locked up.”

Kuroo shrugged, “It’s nothing personal, sir. I do what I’m told by the people who pay for what they want.”

Incensed, the man lunged at Kuroo, who caught the glint of light off a blade before it was pressed against his throat. 

“You’re scum.” he spat, “You know how filthy those rich pigs are, but you still agree to do their dirty work. Pathetic piece of…” 

His insult was choked off by a heavy arm around his neck, dragging him away from Kuroo. Tetsurou gasped as the cold metal disappeared, stumbling up to back up Bokuto if he needed it. 

Koutarou had a firm grip on their invader, twisting his arm until he was forced to drop his knife. Kuroo darted forward to grab it, holding it warily as Bokuto shoved the other man out into the hallway. 

Bokuto raised their pistol, aiming it steadily, “Get out. Leave now or I’ll shoot you.”

A resentful growl ripped through the air, and for a moment Kuroo was terrified that the man would resist. But recognizing his own helplessness, he stood up and ran down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. 

Bokuto let out a long exhale, visibly deflating as he tried to relax. “Are you… are you okay?”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Bokuto carefully unloaded the gun with trembling fingers, placing the unused rounds and empty weapon on their dresser. Once his hands were free, he threw his arms around Kuroo’s neck, holding him tight. 

“Oh my god. I thought he was gonna kill you. I thought I was gonna have to kill him. My god, Tetsu, what if I’d killed him?”

Kuroo returned the embrace, “It’s fine. We’re both fine, let’s go back to bed.”

Bokuto nodded into Kuroo’s shoulder, and on wobbly legs, they made their way back to the bed. 

“Just give me a minute.” Kuroo held up a hand, “I’ll be right back.”

He loped down the stairs to the door, re-engaging the picked lock and making a note to buy a padlock tomorrow. 

After climbing the stairs, he snuck back into bed with Bokuto. He went willingly when warm arms snaked around him, pulling him flush against Koutarou, who buried his face in Kuroo’s chest. 

“That was really scary.” Bokuto muttered into the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. 

Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair soothingly, “I know. I’ll buy a new lock tomorrow. It won’t happen again. We’re okay.”

Bokuto shook his head, “It’s not okay. We can’t… we can’t do this.”

Kuroo stiffened, “What do you mean?”

“Something needs to change.” Bokuto pulled away from Kuroo’s chest so he could look at him, “That man was right, Tetsu. We know perfectly well that the people we work for are disgusting, but we do it anyway. Seeing somebody that we actually hurt that’s… I can’t keep going after that.”

Kuroo was always amazed by how well Bokuto could make an argument when he wanted to. He lowered his eyes, “Okay… I get it. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Bokuto nodded and sunk back against Kuroo. They didn’t speak after that, but neither one of them fell asleep for a long time.

* * *

There actually weren’t that many legitimate career options for professional forgery artists, but Bokuto refused to back down on his insistence that they stop. Kuroo was becoming increasingly frustrated as he tried to cajole Bokuto into giving up. 

“Where do you want to go, Koutarou?” he snapped one evening, “Back onto the street? Our work may not be honest, but at least we’re making a living.”

“That’s not good enough!” Bokuto’s eyes were determined, “Not anymore. When you took me in, I thought that it would be. I am so grateful for everything you did to help me, but there’s got to be a better path for us.”

“Then where is it?” Kuroo asked, “Please tell me about your grand plan.”

Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet, “This. This is my plan.”

Kuroo picked up the paper to read it, then stared at Bokuto. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. This is our ticket out, Tetsu.”

In heavy black letters, the pamphlet called for all patriotic citizens to sign up for recruitment into the French military. 

“Absolutely not.” Kuroo threw the pamphlet back at Bokuto, “We’re not joining.”

“Why not?” Bokuto pleaded, “They don’t ask too many questions, and if we can just do it for a few years then we’ll have a legitimate past. We could work in a print shop, or you could get an apprenticeship with a calligrapher. We follow orders and trudge around the countryside for a little while, and then we come home and start a life!”

“We have a life!” Kuroo insisted, “How can you throw it away so impulsively?”

Bokuto clutched the pamphlet against his chest, “I won’t go without you. You know that. But I won’t be happy until we change.”

Kuroo slumped down into his chair, raking his hands through his hair. 

Bokuto reached out to take his hand, “I know it’s hard for you to take risks like this, Tetsu. But if we can just take this leap, it’ll pay off. I know it.”

Kuroo groaned but squeezed Bokuto’s hand back. They’d been arguing for days, and he was worn out. He never was able to deny Koutarou for long. “If this goes south, I’m taking over, understand? We’ll desert and go straight back to our lives of crime.”

Bokuto lit up, “That’s a yes!”

“That’s a maybe.” Kuroo corrected, “I still think this is a stupid idea.”

Excitement sparked off of Bokuto, and Kuroo couldn’t help but respond with a soft smile. Koutarou grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him sloppily, “We won’t regret this, I promise! We’re gonna be the best soldiers! And after that, we can be outstanding citizens, paying taxes and stuff!”

Kuroo huffed, “Why do you want to pay taxes?”

Bokuto beamed, “I’ll pay double taxes! Triple taxes! They’ll name a road after me because I paid so much taxes!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Sure they will. This all depends on if we even survive.”

“We will!” Bokuto enthused, “I bet they’ll even give me a medal.”

“If anybody gets a medal, it’ll be me, dummy. They don’t give those to the brawn, you know.” Kuroo teased, poking Bokuto’s biceps, “They give them to the people who actually use their brains.”

Bokuto squawked indignantly, and Kuroo was able to relax into their regular banter. It made him nervous, leaving behind the safe corner he’d built here on the fringe of society. But it appeared that Bokuto was brave enough for both of them.

* * *

Enlisting was just as easy as Bokuto had predicted. The army really couldn’t afford to be picky, and before Kuroo had even finished telling the recruitment officer his full name, he was being handed a uniform and shoved off to join his brand new regiment.

The men around him looked just as wary as he felt. Seeing their skinny legs and dodgy eyes, Kuroo couldn’t say he felt confident about trusting them with his life. Bokuto jogged to catch up with him, throwing an arm around his shoulder as they walked and trying to make conversation with the recruits around them. 

They changed into their new uniforms before they were instructed to line up and wait for their captain to come and address them. After a few minutes of standing, everyone began to fidget. Kuroo found himself rocking back and forth in the boots he’d been issued, noticing how they bit at his heels. 

Just as a few people had begun to sigh impatiently, a man in blue and gold appeared from around the corner. 

Kuroo ran his eyes up and down the individual he assumed was their captain. He looked… different than Kuroo had imagined. Average height, but thin and willowy. He had delicate features, held in an aristocratic expression that betrayed nothing. 

The newcomer came to a stop directly in front of the line, standing straight as a pin with his arms folded behind his back. His voice was soft but crisp as he began, “Welcome, recruits. I am your commanding officer, Captain Akaashi.”

From the end of the line, Kuroo heard a scoff. His eyes slid nervously to the source of the noise, seeing a man who was clearly larger than their captain s  
slouching into a defiant posture. 

“You’re our captain?” the recruit sneered, “They’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren’t they?”

Kuroo got goosebumps when Akaashi’s eyes snapped to the end of the line. 

“Do you have a problem, cadet?” Akaashi asked, and Kuroo felt intensely grateful that he was not on the other side of that question.

The defiant recruit didn’t seem to have the same sense of trouble in the air, and he replied loudly. “Yeah, how am I supposed to follow a guy who looks like he should be tailoring dresses or something? I want to be transferred to a different unit.”

Kuroo could feel the disaster coming, but he couldn’t look away. He waited for Akaashi’s response. 

With measured, precise movements, Akaashi reached into the holster at his waist and pulled out a revolver. He clicked off the safety, pulled back the hammer and fired before Kuroo even had time to blink. 

Several people gasped, reaching out before they realized that no one had been hit. The rebel whipped around to see the bullet lodged in the wood behind them, mere inches from his head. He turned back to Akaashi in horror, who was calmly replacing his weapon. 

“Should you have any more problems with my leadership, I will gladly send you home, cadet.” Akaashi’s voice was cold enough to make Kuroo shiver, “A shot to the foot should be enough, and next time, I won’t miss. Do you understand?”

A frantic nod was his only response. 

Akaashi took a step forward, “I asked you a question.”

“Yes. I understand.”

One more step, and Akaashi was directly in front of the dissenting cadet, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Akaashi kept staring for another beat, before turning and returning to his original position. 

“I look forward to fighting beside all of you.” He continued his introduction as if there had been no interruption, “Please feel free to explore the barracks and choose a bunk. I expect you all in the dining hall at exactly 7pm.”

No one moved a muscle until Akaashi had completely disappeared from sight. 

Kuroo turned to look in disbelief at Bokuto, finding his friends eyes staring back at him with equally wide eyes. And for once, Kuroo felt really awful about being right.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi walked away from his new regiment feeling like he’d swallowed lead. He returned to his office, closing the door before he slumped down at his desk. The revolver on his hip stabbed into his thigh, and he pulled it out of the holster in disgust. 

He unloaded the gun and slid it away from him, unwilling to look at the weapon anymore. With a deep sigh, he steepled his fingers and rested his forehead on them. The bullets rested against the wood of his desk, and he glared at them resentfully. 

This happened every time. Without fail. Just once, he would like to meet a group of new recruits who respected him just because he outranked them. He’d been in the military for five years now, and yet every plucky cadet still seemed to think that they had the right to patronize him. 

The bullets rattled metallically as he rolled them around. Just once, he’d like to go meet cadets with an unloaded gun. 

His eyes drifted up to the mirror on his mantel, looking at his own face. He grimaced at his reflection, turning away quickly. The face was only part of the problem, if he could just build some muscle, maybe the others would take him seriously. 

Akaashi scooped the bullets up, depositing them in his pocket and pulling a folder of paperwork forward to fill out. He let the repetitive scratching of the pen drown out his nagging frustrations. 

He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up about being given his own squadron. Apparently, respect was never something that he would be given for free.

* * *

“Are you tired, cadet?” Akaashi’s voice rose above the muffled rhythm of pounding feet and gasping breaths. 

Terushima paused, resting his hands on his knees as he responded, “Yes, sir.”

“I don’t care.” Akaashi told him, “Keep running.”

Kuroo held in a snort, his own breath coming in shallow pants as he headed back down the hill. Their task was to move all the supplies that had been delivered today from the drop off sight to the storage sheds, where convoys would pick them up later. 

It had not originally been a timed task, but some dullard had piped up after they’d been given instructions with an exasperated, “What? All of this?”

Captain Akaashi’s eyes had flashed cold, and he’d amended his instructions to include the caveat that if they weren’t finished by noon, they would be missing lunch for extra drilling practice. 

Kuroo wasn’t 100% certain if Akaashi would actually starve them, but he wasn’t eager to test it. 

Bokuto shot him a grin as he puffed past, carrying at least double what Kuroo was hauling up on each trip. 

“Show off.” Kuroo muttered, speeding up when he noticed Akaashi’s eyes sweeping over him. 

They managed to finish the task, heading towards the mess hall soaked in sweat. Everyone groaned and stretched, eager for food but unable to muster anything more than a trudge.

Koutarou found him after they both had food, and they settled down in a corner to eat. 

“God, I don’t think I’ve ever worked this hard in my life.” Bokuto complained, eagerly spooning soup into his mouth. “It’s a good thing it’s not hot outside, or I think I actually might have puked.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “What were you expecting? That your glorious plan would be a walk in the park? We joined the army, Bo. Of course it sucks.”

“Still!” Bokuto whined, “I feel like my arms are about to dissolve, and I’m stronger than anybody else here.”

“Is that a challenge?” 

Kuroo swung around to see Terushima smirking at them. 

“Because I think I could take you.”

Bokuto smiled wolfishly, “Yeah, right! Get over here and prove it.”

Terushima hurdled a table to get to them, and Kuroo picked up his bowl of soup defensively. He slid over so Teru could sit directly across from Bokuto, who rolled up his sleeves and put his elbow on the table in challenge. 

A little crowd was forming around them, their fellow cadets elbowing each other and pointing at the little scene they were making. 

Kuroo cleared a space on the table, and Terushima clasped Bokuto’s hand. 

“Okay, on my mark.” Kuroo held their fists together in his hand, “Three… two… one… Go!”

He released them, and Terushima put up a fight for all of ten seconds before Bokuto slammed his hand into the table. The crowd erupted into whoops and hollers, and Bokuto crowed in victory. 

“I told you I was the strongest!” He gloated, flexing dramatically. 

“You may have beaten me!” Terushima admitted, “But you can’t beat us all!” 

He gestured to the group of cadets that had formed around them, moving from his seat so someone else could take his place. 

“Come one, come all!” Kuroo challenged, “The world’s strongest man dares you to defeat him! I warn you, no one has ever bested him, but perhaps you will be the first!”

A line began to form, their fellow troops laughing and elbowing each other into taking the challenge. Bokuto grinned, leaning forward to face his next competitor. 

A few of the cadets fought for a couple minutes, but after almost twenty-five competitors, Bokuto was still reigning supreme, the cheers getting louder and louder as he beat more and more people. 

When Sawamura’s fist hit the table after a valiant effort, the roars around them erupted to a deafening volume, and Bokuto threw both fists into the air in triumph. 

Sawamura was trying to negotiate a re-match when there was a pointed cough from behind them. Collectively, the group turned to see their Captain observing with a look of disdain. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, arms crossed across his chest. 

Nobody answered for a second, eyes shifting nervously as everyone wondered for the first time if this was allowed. 

Kuroo bit the bullet and cleared his throat, “We were just having some fun, sir.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “You’re welcome to continue competing and building camaraderie, but please try to lower the volume a little. The others will think I’m letting you all run wild.”

There was a collective sigh of relief as they realized that they weren’t really in trouble. 

“You could join us, Captain!” Terushima invited, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

Kuroo sent him a glare. The boy honestly didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. 

“I have to decline, cadet.” Akaashi responded shortly, “Please continue without me.”

Their superior turned and walked away, joining the rest of the officers at another table. 

“God, that guy needs to relax.” A blonde man Kuroo thought was named Semi commented, dropping heavily into a chair. “I feel like a bug whenever he looks at me.”

There was a grumble of assent. Now that the fervor of beating Bokuto had died down, most of the group had settled down and found seats. 

“I don’t understand how you can even look him in the eyes, Teru.” Kuroo commented, “He almost shot you in the head.”

Terushima shrugged, “I feel like we bonded. He pulled a gun on me, and now we’re friends.”

Semi snorted, “I don’t think you’re friends.”

“Maybe not. But we established that if I fuck up too bad, he’ll blow off my foot. I know our boundaries, and I will respect them.” Terushima clarified, “As long as I stay on this side of the boundary, I’m fine.”

“You got all that from him putting a bullet three inches from your skull?” Kuroo asked dubiously. 

Terushima shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Am I the only one who thinks he’s a little… off?” Sawamura muttered carefully, “I look into his eyes, and they’re just… blank. It’s creepy.”

Semi nodded, “Exactly! I’m not sure he has a soul, actually.”

More nods, as the men around the table had their thoughts confirmed by the others. 

Kuroo tuned out the conversation, turning to focus on the table where Akaashi was sitting. Their Captain was eating quietly, only interacting with the other officers when they directly addressed him. He kept to himself, even among his peers. Kuroo observed thoughtfully, wondering if Semi was right. Akaashi probably did have a soul, but Kuroo had a feeling that the sky would fall before they got a glimpse of it.

* * *

Rifle practice was always the worst part of the day for Bokuto. Most of their drills were difficult, but manageable. The only place he felt completely inadequate was on the shooting range. 

He’d handled very few firearms in his life, and he’d never really learned how to shoot straight. In their life before, it was normally enough to just hold a gun and let whoever he was threatening assume that he knew what he was doing. But Bokuto definitely didn’t know what he was doing. 

The assignment today was to work on accuracy, with instructions to hit inside the inner circle of their target fifteen times before they were allowed to quit and go to bed. 

Bokuto felt his frustration mounting as more and more cadets began to disappear, finished with the task before he was even halfway done. 

“Hey, Kou, are you almost ready?” Kuroo asked, slinging his own rifle across his back. “I’ll wait for you.”

Bokuto shook his head, “It’s fine, just go to bed. I’ll be right behind you.”

Kuroo shrugged and squeezed his shoulder, “Alright, but remember the Captain said we could quit at sundown, even if we didn’t make the fifteen shots. So come back soon.”

Bokuto nodded and re-loaded his gun, turning away to aim for the target again. 

As the sky began to turn orange, the few soldiers who were still left started packing up to go. Bokuto huffed in frustration; he only needed to make five more… He would stay just a bit longer. 

Shot after shot cracked through the air, increasingly erratic as he got tired and angry. It was getting difficult to see as it grew dark, and Bokuto dropped the gun from his shoulder in resignation. 

“Cadet.” 

Bokuto’s head snapped up towards the voice. He’d almost forgotten that Akaashi was supervising, and apparently he hadn’t gone back with the others. 

The captain approached him, and Bokuto stared down at his toes, “I’m sorry for keeping you, Captain. I’m, um... I'm pretty bad at this.”

Akaashi tilted his head, “You remember I gave instructions to go to bed at sundown?”

“I’m sorry, Captain.” Bokuto repeated, chin dropping even lower. 

Akaashi held out a hand, and Bokuto just stared for a moment, not sure what he wanted. 

“The gun. Hand it to me.” Akaashi clarified, and Bokuto eagerly did as he was told. 

“Watch” Akaashi directed, bracing the gun against his shoulder and facing Bokuto’s target, “Train your eyes on exactly where you want the bullet to go, and keep them there. Once you’re in position, move only the finger on the trigger. Don’t let your hand or arm follow the movement—just pull back smoothly with your eyes focused on the target.”

Akaashi shot the gun, hitting a perfect bull’s-eye. 

Bokuto slumped, “I'm trying to do all that. There's no point tutoring me, it won't work. I'm just awful."

The gun was placed back in Bokuto’s hands, and Akaashi gestured for him to get into position. 

Bokuto settled the weight of the gun into his shoulder socket, muscles aching dully from repeatedly holding the same posture. 

Small hands settled on his shoulders, making minor adjustments to his stance. Bokuto relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to be guided to exactly where Akaashi wanted him. 

“Keep your shoulders squared.” Akaashi reminded him, pulling his right arm back a little, “And don’t lean into your back foot—support your weight evenly.” Akaashi kept his hands on his shoulders, firmly holding them still. “Now ignore the barrel of the gun in your periphery. Look above it to where you want to hit. Focus and shoot.”

The shot ripped through the air, hitting about an inch above where Akaashi’s had hit. Bokuto whooped in delight, turning to beam at Akaashi. 

“I hit it!” he hollered, “You’re a miracle worker!”

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth twitched, “Hardly. Now pack up your things and go back to the barracks. It’s getting late.”

“Thank you, Captain!” Bokuto called behind him as he walked away, and Akaashi just nodded, watching him go. 

Once the other man was out of sight, Akaashi smiled privately, looking at the bullet hole Bokuto had created with his help. It wasn’t a perfect shot, but it was a massive improvement. 

Pride was replaced by nervousness as he became aware of his hands fidgeting, gently massaging his fingers. He immediately stopped and shoved his hands behind his back into proper military posture. A quick glance around confirmed what he already knew; nobody was around to see him tutor Bokuto. Nobody had seen him touch the other man. He was safe. 

It didn’t make any sense, but his anxiety continued to grow as he walked back to his quarters. He tried to talk himself down as he went, reminding himself that there was nothing strange about helping a subordinate improve. 

As soon as he was in his room, he turned on the water to wash his hands. The skin turned red as he scrubbed it aggressively, squeezing the lye hard in his fingers. Rough wool scratched against the raw skin, making him wince as he dried his hands. 

Air shuttered through his throat as he released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His eyes closed and he listened to his heart pound in his ears. Slowly, the taut feeling in his ribcage began to loosen, and Akaashi re-opened his eyes. 

His reflection in the mirror was pale, and he pinched his cheeks in an attempt to bring some color back. He replayed what had happened in his mind, and told himself firmly that there was nothing about Bokuto’s behavior that implied that he was creeped out or put off by Akaashi’s actions. He didn’t suspect anything. 

He just needed to be more careful in the future. This was a new place and a new chance, and he wouldn’t allow the old rumors to follow him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Akaashi! Wait a second!”

Akaashi sighed but paused, turning to see Captain Oikawa trotting after him, smiling as he waved him down.

“Good morning, Oikawa.” he offered politely once the other man caught up with him.

“You’ll never believe the news I’ve just heard.” Oikawa ignored his greeting, diving straight into what he wanted to talk about, “They’re replacing the General. Ushiwaka is going to Spain, and some new guy is taking his place.”

Unlike Oikawa’s usual information, Akaashi actually found this interesting. “Do you know anything about him?”

“Mm, not really.” Oikawa replied, “Somebody said they heard his name was Dubois, and he used to work directly under the Commander, but he’s been sent away for some reason.”

Akaashi frowned, “That’s quite the demotion. Going from directing the front lines to overseeing trainees.”

“That’s what I thought!” Oikawa leaned in conspiratorially, “So our mission is to find out what he did.”

“No.”

Oikawa let out a long-suffering sigh, “You’re no fun, Akaashi. Sometimes you make me feel like we’re not even friends.”

“We’re not.”

“Why do you hurt me like this?”

Akaashi just ignored the comment. He wasn’t sure why Oikawa thought he needed to take him under his wing. Ever since he’d arrived, the slightly older man had been aggressively friendly. At first he’d just thought Oikawa was annoyingly effusive, and he definitely was, but there was something else there as well. Something calculating. 

“I need to meet my regiment in a few minutes, so this is where I leave you.” Akaashi dismissed himself, “Thank you for the information on the new leadership.”

Morning drills were tedious. While his men were showing improvement, Akaashi couldn’t help but wish things were going faster. There was an itch under his skin, driving him to get out of France. From his days as a private, he knew that being on the battlefield was hell, but there was nothing better for driving thoughts out of his head. He’d never felt what it was like to lose his ability to overthink until he’d entered combat, and he craved the blissful feeling of losing himself. The sooner he could get them out of training and in the field, the better.

He received a note at noon that the new General was planning to assemble everyone for an introduction speech after dinner. With a mental reminder to polish his things and look sharp for the meal, Akaashi put the meeting out of his mind. It wasn’t until they were lined up and waiting that he really gave it any thought. 

His first impression of the General Dubois was that he looked… intimidating. His blonde hair was combed down tightly, which made his head look too small for his hulking body. Instead of sitting with the rest of the officers, as General Ushijima had done, Dubois had set up a new table on the dais they usually used to make announcements and such. It set him just a few inches higher than everyone else, and Akaashi felt disdain at the sight of the obvious power play. 

Once dinner had been cleared away, Dubois stood and coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Attention!” he shouted, much more loudly than was necessary in the restricted space. 

Everyone hopped out of their seats, scurrying to stand where they’d been taught to line up when given the order. Akaashi pressed his lips together, but hurried to take his place in front of his men. 

“I am General Dubois, your new overseer of cadet training in Paris. From what I’ve seen today, we have a lot of work to do. I’m hardly surprised given how lenient Ushijima has proven to be in the past.”

Akaashi furrowed his brow in confusion and frowned, wondering how Ushijima could be considered lax in any sense of the word. 

Dubois gaze caught on the expression, and Akaashi felt a surge of discomfort as he was glared at. 

“Do you have a problem, Captain?”

Akaashi had to restrain his jaw from falling open, unable to believe that he was actually being addressed. His face had hardly moved. 

“No, Sir.” he replied brusquely, hoping that would be the end of it. 

But it seemed that Dubois was looking for a fight. 

“Really, Captain? Because it looked like you disagreed with me about your troops needing to work harder. I can assure you, they are nowhere near ready to serve the great country of France.”

“I agree, Sir.” Akaashi nodded sharply, “I would hardly expect so, given they’ve only been here for two weeks.”

Dubois’ face reddened, “Are you undermining me?”

Once again, Akaashi was floored by this man’s ability to misconstrue his intentions, “Of course not, Sir, I was merely stating…”

Dubois stepped off his platform and stepped into his personal space, “I’m not the kind of man who tolerates backtalk, Captain. Now what did you want to say about the condition of your cadets?”

Akaashi tried to ignore the embarrassment that was creeping up his neck as Dubois waited for an answer. 

“From what I understand of typical procedure, our cadets are on schedule in their training. Perhaps your expectations are different than what we are used too, General…”

“Damn right, they are.” Dubois snarled, and Akaashi flinched when a fleck of spit hit his face. 

The air in the dining hall was dead quiet as the General dressed him down. Akaashi kept his eyes firmly trained over the larger man’s shoulder, refusing to look at anything but the wall. In his periphery he could see the horrified looks of Oikawa and his lieutenant, Iwazuimi, and he silently prayed that they would just stay quiet. 

“I don’t know what kind of shit show you all think you’re running around here, but I can guarantee that you won’t get it past me. It’s not any more than I would expect from a pathetic excuse for a soldier.” Dubois snarled, “But men like me have higher standards than weaklings like you. How did you even get here, Captain? Did your daddy get you in? Because that’s the only way I can imagine you ever got ranked above kitchen boy.”

At last, Dubois stepped away from Akaashi, surveying the group as a whole, “I hope the rest of you were paying attention!” he shouted. 

“I am the ultimate authority in this camp, and I will not be tested. You will receive new drilling schedules tomorrow that live up to my expectations. You are dismissed.”

Even after the order to relax was given, nobody moved. Akaashi grit his teeth, still able to feel everyone’s eyes on him. Humiliation seared through him, and for one horrifying moment he felt tears burning behind his eyes. He reigned himself in tightly, turning to look at his squadron. 

“You heard him.” He ordered, “We’re dismissed.”

He ignored the dozens of eyes that were trying to meet his, leading his men out of the dining hall and towards the barracks. 

The other regiments followed closely after, and Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset when Oikawa sprinted to catch up with him. 

“What the hell was that?” Oikawa hissed, “Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright.” Akaashi replied shortly, “It’s nothing I’m not accustomed too.”

The cadets within earshot grimaced, and Akaashi briefly wondered if they actually felt bad for him. 

“What is his problem?” Oikawa continued, still outraged, “I know power can give people a complex, but that was something else. I would bet anything that he was looking for an opportunity to get angry. He wanted to make a show of it.”

Privately, Akaashi agreed, but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

He was happy to just walk beside Oikawa, but just before they parted ways, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Akaashi flinched away, and Oikawa quickly withdrew the hand, but continued to look at him earnestly. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m behind you, Akaashi.” He assured him, “We might have to listen to that guy, but we don’t have to agree with him.”

Akaashi nodded stiffly, hoping it would be enough for Oikawa to just leave him alone. 

The other captain looked him up and down in concern, but he seemed to come to terms with his own inability to help. 

“Get some rest, Akaashi.” Oikawa turned and followed his regiment into their barrack. 

Akaashi ushered his own men inside, sending them off to the showers. They were eerily quiet as they prepared for bed, their usual antics replaced with somber silence. 

He waited until everyone else had left before he stepped into the showers himself, shivering under the water that had gone cold. Now that he was alone, it was getting more difficult to hold himself together. 

He was able to get himself dressed on autopilot, but the task of getting back to his room seemed impossible. Cold water dripped down his face as he collapsed onto one of the benches outside of the shower room, fingers shaking as he pushed his soaked locks away from his face. 

Angry tears sprang forward as Dubois’ shouting echoed through his head, the same insults playing again and again. How was he supposed to stand in front of his regiment tomorrow and give orders tomorrow? He felt mortified as he thought about their pitying glances after the ordeal. It honestly would have been less embarrassing if they’d just laughed at him.

* * *

Around the corner from their Captain, Kuroo and Bokuto sat frozen. They’d returned to the washroom after Bokuto had remembered that he’d left his belt. Kuroo had just found it where it had been kicked into the storage closet when Akaashi had come stumbling out of the shower. 

Bokuto peeked out nervously, pulling his head back immediately when he saw that their superior was still sitting there. 

“We need to do something, Tetsu!” He whispered urgently. 

Kuroo shushed him, “Just wait until he leaves, then we can sneak back to bed.”

“No!” Bokuto insisted, “We need to talk to him.”

“Why the fuck would we do that?” 

“He’s upset!” Bokuto pointed out earnestly, “We should comfort him.”

Kuroo shook his shoulders gently, “No offense, Bo, but that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

Bokuto pouted, “Well you can stay in here if you want, but I’m saying something.”

Kuroo just managed to snag his wrist as Bokuto darted out, forcing the other man to trip out of their hiding place. 

Akaashi’s eyes sprung open at the loud slap of Bokuto’s palms against the floor, swearing in surprise at the sudden noise. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” he demanded, recognizing Bokuto as he picked himself up off the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Captain!” Bokuto apologized anxiously as he pushed himself back onto his feet, “I forgot my belt in here, and when we realized you were in here, we panicked. I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“We?” Akaashi questioned.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and stepped out of the closet, holding his hands up defensively. “Sorry, Captain.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, “Well. I suggest you both hurry up and get to where you need to be. You’re both lucky I don’t have the energy to think up a punishment.”

Bokuto bowed nervously, “Absolutely, Captain! But just one thing, really fast. Are you alright?”

Akaashi glared, “Why would I not be alright, Cadet?”

Bokuto blanched, “Well… because the General… he, uh…”

“He, what?”

“He treated you like dirt.” Kuroo stepped in, stepping defensively in front of Bokuto. “I apologize for our insubordination, but what Bokuto is trying to say is that all of us are worried about you. We want you to know that we support you, and we still have the utmost respect for you.”

“I certainly hope so.” Akaashi’s icy stare melted just a little, “You’re concern is appreciated but unnecessary. Please return to bed.”

Kuroo nodded and pulled on Bokuto’s arm, who reluctantly followed him outside. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and trailed behind after a few seconds, pushing down the new emotions that were welling up after the exchange. 

Just ahead of him, he could see the silhouettes of the two men. His eyes caught on their shape in the darkness, and he squinted to check if he was seeing properly. 

Sure enough, they seemed to be connected as they walked. They were holding hands. 

Akaashi felt his eyes go wide as they paused briefly outside of the barracks, Bokuto standing on his tiptoes to peck Kuroo on the lips. 

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ultimate brOTP of AkaOi makes an unsurprising comeback.


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi felt like he was watching Bokuto and Kuroo with new eyes. He could admit it was a bit creepy how much attention he was suddenly paying them, his gaze never leaving them for long. 

They didn’t touch each other that much when there were other people around, but when they thought nobody was watching, they were affectionate in a way that made Akaashi’s chest tighten for mysterious reasons. He’d never seen anything like it, and thoughts he’d stuffed deep into the recesses of his mind were jumping out like they were spring-loaded. 

At first, he’d convinced himself that he was imagining the whole thing, but the more he watched, the more sure he was that Kuroo and Bokuto were in a romantic relationship. Friends didn’t share secret kisses, right? He was pretty sure that wasn’t a thing friends did. And they didn’t brush each other’s hair. And they definitely didn’t hold hands under tables.

But Bokuto and Kuroo did all those things. 

He was utterly fascinated by these little displays of fondness, and he had an embarrassing habit of replaying them mentally in his mind before falling asleep. When it got very late he occasionally found his thoughts drifting until he was fantasizing about participating in these activities himself. Running his hands through Bokuto’s hair or feeling Kuroo’s lips on his own.

As soon as he realized what he was doing, he would always turn bright red and turn over in bed, mentally going through Spanish conjugations until he eventually fell asleep. 

It was ridiculous really, the mental energy he was wasting on these two cadets. There were much more pressing matters that he should be tending to. For example, General Dubois seemed to have developed a personal vendetta against him. 

“Akaashi!”

Keiji flinched as his name was hollered from directly behind him. 

“What the hell do you call this?” Dubois asked, gesturing roughly to his regiment. 

His men were at the firing range, lined up to work on their accuracy. It was a daily drill, and Akaashi couldn’t understand why he was being harassed for running it. 

“My cadets are working on their precision, General. Is there a problem?”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions, Captain, of course there’s a problem.” The larger man pressed into his space, and Akaashi resisted the urge to step back. “None of them are making their shots, and you’re not doing anything about it.”

Akaashi clicked his tongue, “I’m sorry to hear that you feel that way, General. Perhaps you are just joining us and haven’t noticed that most of these men are actually outperforming most of the others at this level of training. And those who aren’t are rapidly improving.”

Dubois sneered, and his gaze slid from Akaashi’s face to the cadets. He strode over to the firing range, pacing behind the men as they shot. Their accuracy decreased dramatically as the General hovered over them, and those who normally did poorly began to miss their targets altogether. Akaashi rolled his eyes to the heavens in exasperation, exhaling loudly through his nose. 

“Cadet!” General Dubois shouted behind Bokuto, making the struggling man jump, “Stand up!”

Bokuto did as he was told, shakily rising to his feet and saluting respectfully, “Yes, sir?”

“How many times have you hit the center of that target?”

Bokuto’s eyes darted nervously, “Um, I’m not sure, sir.”

“Could you take a guess?”

“Probably only two or three, sir.”

Dubois rounded on Akaashi, leaving Bokuto behind him, “Did you hear that, Captain? Two.”

Akaashi pressed his lips together, “We will work harder, General.”

“You better.” Dubois shoved his shoulder as he walked past him, forcing Akaashi to stumble backwards a few steps, “Pathetic.”

The shooting range had gone quiet, his men watching him with wide eyes. Bokuto looked close to tears, still standing where Dubois had left him. 

“I don’t know who told you to stop.” Akaashi ordered harshly, “Continue the drill.”

There was a hasty clattering as everyone hurried to reload. Bokuto turned away, kneeling back in his place on the ground. Akaashi watched as he fired off his next few shots, each more wildly inaccurate than the last. Any progress he’d made in the past month was completely gone. 

“Bokuto!” he called, and the cadet’s shoulders jumped up to his ears, “Come here, please.”

Bokuto put down his weapon, carefully engaging the safety before setting it down. He approached Akaashi like a guilty puppy, hunched over with his eyes trained on the ground. 

Akaashi lowered his voice so the rest of the men wouldn’t be able to hear him, “Don’t worry about Dubois. Your progress has been more than acceptable, and I do not agree with the use of humiliation as a motivator. I can see that your performance is suffering, and I give you permission to go early.”

Bokuto’s eyes slid up, a little light returning to them, “I can go, sir?”

“Yes. Please use this time to think of ways you can improve in the future.”

“Yes, sir!” Bokuto gushed, “Thank you, sir!”

He trotted off, and Akaashi felt warmth settle in his stomach as he left. It seemed that this little thing had pulled Bokuto from his sour mood. 

Akaashi turned to his men, who were dutifully ignoring him. Only one pair of eyes was looking up at him, and Akaashi felt intensely self-conscious as Kuroo stared at him. He felt the urge to cross his arms or cover up somehow under the other man’s piercing gaze. 

When he noticed Akaashi looking back at him, Kuroo smirked before letting his eyes slide away. He returned to the drill, making Akaashi feel like he’d just lost a game of some kind.

* * *

“I told you, Tetsu!” Bokuto whispered into his lover’s ear, “The Captain is secretly nice! This is the second time he’s done something like this. I can’t believe it!”

Kuroo shrugged, pulling Bokuto closer to his side. Their normal routine was to wait until the barrack had gone quiet, and then Koutarou would slither from his place on the top bunk into Kuroo’s bed. Bokuto always woke up at the crack of dawn, so they hadn’t been caught yet. 

“I’m not sure if Akaashi is nice, or if he’s just nice to you, Kou.” Kuroo theorized, “I think he has a crush on you.”

Bokuto’s eyes glinted in the darkness, “What?! That’s stupid.”

“I don’t think so.” Kuroo buried his nose in Bokuto’s hair, “Pay attention tomorrow. He’s watching us all the time. I don’t think the poor guy can help it.”

“I guess I am pretty handsome, huh?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes but agreed, “Yeah, you are. Nobody can resist your charms.”

Bokuto squirmed happily, “Still. I think the Captain is holding a lot of himself back. He looks so sad all the time.”

Kuroo nodded, “He’s lonely. He’s not the only one who’s been watching. I started keeping an eye on him after you told me what happened the first time at the shooting range, and it’s depressing as hell. You know that other Captain he sits with at meals?”

“Oikawa?”

“Yeah, that one. He acts like he doesn’t like having him around, but he waits for him every morning. Oikawa pretends not to notice, but he knows.”

“Why doesn’t he just say something?”

Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, “He’s closed off. Doesn’t want to make himself vulnerable.”

“We should do something, Tetsu.”

Kuroo’s hand paused in Bokuto’s hair, “What do you mean?”

Bokuto pulled himself level with Kuroo, staring at him earnestly, “We should try to be friends with Akaashi!”

Kuroo scowled, “He’s our Captain, airhead. We can get in trouble for that kind of thing.”

“What if it’s a team effort?” Bokuto proposed, “Like, not him being our friend specifically. But get him to be more familiar with everybody? That’s just good team building. Nothing wrong with that!”

Kuroo pushed Bokuto away from him, “No.”

Bokuto wriggled back into this space, pressing their noses together, “Don’t you feel bad? Imagine it, right now. Akaashi has probably never had a friend in his whole life, and now the new General picks on him all the time. He shouldn’t feel alone.”

Kuroo sighed, “We can’t do anything, Kou. If the Captain wants a friend, he should start hanging around Oikawa.”

Bokuto collapsed his full weight onto Kuroo’s chest, “It’s alright, Tetsu. I’m gonna try this even if you don’t want to. You’ll see, eventually. Akaashi will love everybody in this regiment like brothers by the time I’m done. And we’ll all love him back.”

Kuroo huffed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto, “If we get kicked out, it’ll be your fault.”

“Nobody’s ever gotten in trouble for being friendly.”

Kuroo shook his head, “You’re so dumb, Kou.”

Bokuto nuzzled his neck, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Question: How would y'all feel about a rating change? I'm not sure, but we might be taking things up to M at some point. I feel bad about changing things when people might have hopped on board expecting everything to be T, but I've shifted around some thoughts in my mind on how things are going to unfold. So. Is smut on the table? Or should I keep my sinful ass in the dark where it belongs?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the rating on this fic has been changed to M**

After completing an annoying amount of paperwork, Akaashi made his way towards the showers. His muscles ached with overuse, stiff and tight under his skin. They’d practiced formations today, and he’d spent more than a few hours displaying how to properly hold a rifle depending on how they were attacking. The guns weren’t overly heavy, but keeping them up all day had taken a toll on his arms and shoulders. 

He was looking forward to a warm shower, kicking off his boots before a soft noise from the shower room piqued his interest. 

Everyone was supposed to be sleeping, and he prepared to tell off whoever was dragging their feet. He padded over to the shower room and looked inside. He’d expected to find one of the cadets dawdling, but what he was instead made his breath catch in his throat. 

Panicked, he whipped his head back around the corner, heart beating wildly. Hand clutching his chest, he cautiously peeked back into the shower room. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were the only ones there, both naked as the day they were born. Bokuto was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and one fist pressed hard against his lips. Kuroo was on his knees, making positively obscene noises as he took Bokuto’s cock into his mouth. 

Akaashi’s face turned beet red, and he forced himself to look away. Shame burned hot at his desire to keep watching. 

This cleared up one thing, at least. Kuroo and Bokuto were definitely not just friends. 

His flush spread down his neck when he heard a deep groan escape Bokuto on the other side of the wall, and Akaashi pressed his eyes tight shut as he tried to stop imagining what was happening. 

Heavy breathing was followed by slippery squeaks, and with a jolt of panic Akaashi realized that the other two men were coming out of the shower. He bolted away from the wall, eyes catching on the storage closet in the corner. 

The tiny room was dark and smelled like mildew, but Akaashi had never been more grateful for a closet. 

There were quiet shuffles from the other room that sounded like the cadets getting dressed. Akaashi hid his face in his hands when he heard the distinctive smack of playful kisses. 

“Hey, Tetsu, do you have your boots?”

“Nope, those aren’t mine.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, heart racing as he realized that he’d left his shoes in plain sight. What was he going to do if they caught him?

“Huh, I guess somebody went back barefoot.” Bokuto commented, “Should we take them back with us and ask who left them?”

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, “No, I don’t think so. They might not belong to our regiment. Just leave them and I’m sure the owner will come back for them.”

“Alright!”

The other two finished dressing, and Akaashi sighed in relief when the door shut behind them. He stayed hidden in the closet for another few minutes, afraid they would come back for something or decide to take the boots after all. 

When he was sure he was alone, he tiptoed out of the storage room, shoving his boots back onto his feet. 

Nevermind his achy muscles, he didn’t trust himself in the shower.

* * *

“Captain!”

Akaashi flinched at the loud, familiar voice, turning away from the rifle he was cleaning to face Bokuto, “Yes, cadet?”

“Our free day is tomorrow, right?”

Akaashi forced himself to make eye contact with the other man, pushing down the embarrassment in his gut, “Yes, Bokuto, that’s correct.”

“Great! That’s what we thought, but I wanted to check. We’re going to go drinking together as a regiment.”

“That sounds like a good idea. It’s beneficial to have bonding experiences as a team.”

Bokuto grinned, “Mm-hm, it’s really important to learn to get along with each other if we want to fight well, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“Well, you should come with us!”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed, “I’m afraid not, Bokuto. I don’t really go out.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “But I thought it was important to build our camaraderie as a team? You’re a part of the team, Captain, you’re not exempt.”

Akaashi’s jaw almost dropped. He’d always taken Bokuto to be a bit of a simpleton, but he’d just lured him into a legitimate argument. 

“Watch your tone, cadet,” he chided, hoping the reprimand would discourage Bokuto.

“I’m sorry, Captain.” Bokuto didn’t look sorry, “But I really think this is important! Just between you and me, some of the men think you’re kind of uptight. It would help if they saw another side of you.”

Akaashi stiffened, “Do you not think that?”

“No.” Bokuto shook his head, “I’ve seen that you’re really a nice person.”

Akaashi’s lip curled, “I don’t want my men to see me as _nice._ I want them to see me as strong. The invitation is appreciated but…”

“It’s okay to be nice _and_ strong, Captain!” Bokuto cut him off, “I still respect you more than anything! But I’m also not afraid of you. Isn’t that better?”

Akaashi felt at a loss for words, processing Bokuto’s bold statement. 

“Please come. I think it’ll make us a better unit, Captain.”

A headache was forming between Akaashi’s eyes, and he massaged the area delicately. Bokuto had affectively made it impossible for him to say no. 

“I suppose I can make an effort to join you tomorrow.”

Bokuto threw his arms in the air, “Yes! You won’t regret it, Akaashi!”

He raced off, presumably to tell the others about his success. 

Akaashi watched him go, the pressure in his head increasing as he realized that Bokuto had called him by his name rather than his title.

* * *

This was a bad idea, Akaashi knew it, and yet he couldn’t get the words out of his head Bokuto had used yesterday. 

He didn’t want his men to be afraid of him, despite how it might appear. It just felt necessary in order to keep their deference. But Bokuto said that he wasn’t afraid, and he also respected him. If it were possible to have both, he’d jump at the chance. 

To be honest, it was lonely to be an officer. The camaraderie of men at the lower ranks was lost the higher he rose, and the more scorn he received for his stature and looks. Perhaps this group of men was his chance to feel like a part of something again. 

He entered the pub Bokuto had described to him, immediately feeling out of place in his uniform. It was too shiny and clean for this dim, gritty place. 

In the corner, his men were making a ruckus. He almost turned around and walked right back out when he noticed how much noise their table alone was making. But before he could retreat, Bokuto’s voice rose above the others.

“Captain! You came!”

The slightly inebriated man looked ecstatic at his arrival, gesturing wildly for him to join the group. 

Akaashi weaved through the tight arrangement of tables, grimacing when he saw the only seat available was between Bokuto and Kuroo.

Kuroo called for a waitress as soon as he sat down, grinning as he ordered Akaashi drinks. Akaashi leveled him with a glare at the presumption, but Kuroo didn’t show any hint of penance. 

“Welcome, Captain!” Terushima draped his arms across the chairs next to him, “We were betting on if you would actually come or not. Sawamura here thought there was no way.”

Sawamura glared at the other man briefly before turning to Akaashi apologetically, “Sorry, Captain. I just didn’t think it was very likely that you would want to drink with these jokers.”

“Well, I admit to feeling tentative, but Bokuto is very persuasive when he wants to be.” Akaashi confessed, accepting two drinks from the waitress. 

One looked significantly more sinister than the other. A tall mug obviously held beer, but a much smaller cup was completely clear and smelled like straight gasoline. 

Kuroo’s eyes were on him, and Akaashi felt a thrill of satisfaction as he threw the smaller glass into the back of his throat, swallowing the acrid drink smoothly. 

Bokuto hooted, and the rest of the table cheered. Akaashi felt warm, the alcohol settling in his stomach and the enthusiasm of his companions infecting him. 

He let himself be buoyed up by the conversation around him. Akaashi rarely joined in, but the atmosphere was infectious. To his surprise, he was honestly enjoying this outing with his men. They accepted him easily, and Akaashi felt comfortable. 

After everyone had consumed a fair amount of alcohol, Akaashi looked over to see Kuroo staring intently at the floor.

He nudged the other man with his elbow, “You’re not going to throw up, are you?” he teased lightly, “Because I’d like to move if you are.”

Kuroo shook his head, “No. Sorry, I just… your boots.”

Akaashi felt a chill trickle down his spine. 

“They don’t look like ours. The buckles are different.” Kuroo observed, voice a little slurred with alcohol, “Why do I think that’s important?”

Akaashi reached into his breast pocket for money, fingers trembling slightly, “I’m not sure. But I think it’s time for me to go.”

He placed too much money in the center of the table and shoved his chair back, the legs scraping roughly on the floor. 

“Thank you for your company, gentleman.” He dismissed himself hastily, “I hope you know this doesn’t excuse any of you from early morning inspections.”

Everyone groaned at Akaashi’s back, and Bokuto scooted into the newly vacated chair to lean against Kuroo. 

“I told you he was nice, Tetsu.” Bokuto informed him smugly, his smile a little dopey. “Now we can all be friends!”

Kuroo ignored his lover’s gloating, brow furrowed deep in thought. “Remind me about those buckles, Kou. They’re gonna be important when I can think again.”

Bokuto squinted at him in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Before Kuroo could respond, Sawamura cleared his throat loudly, “Okay, the Captain has the right idea. We need to head home.”

A weak protest went around the table, but no one could really disagree. It was getting late. 

Bokuto and Kuroo held hands the whole way back to base, too drunk to worry about anyone noticing. They could always blame their inebriation if anyone said something, anyway. 

The same logic applied to crawling into bed, when they skipped the normal pretense of Bokuto starting out in his own bed. He pressed himself right on top of Kuroo instead, nestling into his neck. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Kou.” Kuroo smacked his arm a few times, “I need to think.”

“Why do I have to stay awake for you to think?”

Kuroo ignored his comment, idly hitting Bokuto to keep him awake, “Just give me a second, and I’ll get it.”

Bokuto groaned, “Is this about the buckles?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo’s eyes lit up, “The buckles. Why are the buckles important?”

“I don’t know, you’re supposed to tell me.” Bokuto huffed, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist so he would stop hitting him.

Kuroo stared at the bottom of the top bunk contemplatively, and Bokuto had nearly drifted off to sleep when he gasped dramatically. 

“Kou! Kou, the buckles are different!”

Bokuto slammed his head against Kuroo’s chest in frustration, “That doesn’t make any sense, Tetsu. Just go to sleep.”

Kuroo reached down and pulled Bokuto’s face up to look at him, “No, the buckles are different. Yesterday in the changing room there were boots. Do you remember?”

Bokuto squinted “I think so?”

“They were Akaashi’s boots.”

“Oh.” Bokuto cocked his head to one side, “Did Akaashi lose his boots?”

“No, stupid.” Kuroo smirked, “Akaashi saw us. He caught us and hid before we could see him.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “Akaashi saw us… doing that?”

“Mmhm.”

“Woah.” Bokuto rested his head back down on Kuroo’s shoulder, “That’s kind of sexy.”

Kuroo thought about it, “Yeah, it kind of is.”

“Hey, Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”

“Akaashi’s kind of pretty, isn’t he?”

Kuroo chuckled, “I think Akaashi would kill you if he heard you call him pretty.”

“But he is.”

“Yeah, he is.”

They were quiet for a moment before Bokuto muttered, “I think if I had to pick someone watch me get a blowjob, it would be Akaashi.”

Kuroo considered that, “Yeah, I would pick Akaashi too.”

Bokuto sighed and patted Kuroo’s hair, “Good to know.”

Moments later, they were both snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is my favorite plot device, tbh.


End file.
